Raspberry Random
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: My director's cut... features unseen things such as the third culture fest, the fourth summer home vacation, the second trip to Magical Land and more! Some shoujoai, some humor yaoi, language, pervy Tomo and Osaka. Will be updated randomly... lol


"Raspberry Random"

-

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh but I truly wish I did...(sighs) Kiyohiko Azuma... YOU WILL SURRENDER YOUR TREASURES TO ME!**

**Pairings: See profile.**

**Summary: My director's cut... features unseen things such as the third culture fest, the fourth summer home vacation, the second trip to Magical Land and more!**

**Warning: Some shoujo-ai, some humor-induced yaoi (XD keep reading), language, pervy Tomo and Osaka, and well... Yomi/Tomo violence. **

-

**Uppercut gives you Wings**

It was a fairly ordinary day for the students of class three, third year. The six girls were eating on the roof, chatting happily amongst themselves.

"Miss Sakaki, about that veteranary school, where is it?" Chiyo asked the tall, stoic girl.

"It's actually in Osaka."

"Yeah?" Ayumu Kasuga, aka 'Osaka', aske din hearing her 'name'.

"No, not you. The state." Sakkai explained, sweating a little.

A look of pure devastation spread across the space cadet's face. "Oh no!!! Ya' mean to tell me I fergot my own name!?" She exclaimed, gripping at her head, eyes wobbly with tears.

Tomo burst into laughing, pointing at the girl. "Ha, ha! Stupid! Osaka's stupid! She forgot her own name! Ahahaha!"

A blare flickered across Yomi's glasses making it hard to see her eyes. "Need I remind you what happened the night of our New Years party, Tomo? Or should I say Fuji Fudge?"

Kagura snickered, "Ha ha! Now whose stupid?"

Tomo blushed and glared at Yomi. "SHUT UP!!! IT'S FUJICAKES, YOU BIG FAT CHOUJI GIRL! Because I a sexy, sweet, bundle of chaotic joy and mayhem, just like Fujiko." The girl chirped, poking out her tounge.

Chiyo blinked. "But Tomo, I thought you gave up on the Fujiko look?"

"Yeah. but I decided since I already got so close to the impression and since my future career is gonna be just like Zennigata's, whyforsaken my fandom? Besides, seeing Yomi gush over my beauty when I dress like her is too fun to give up!"

"THERE'S _NO _WAY I'D EVER BLUSH OVER THAT CHEAP DRESS, THOSE HEELS THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK IN BY THE WAY, AND THAT COTTON-FILLED BRA!" Koyomi Mizuhara screamed, a red vein throbbing on her forehead.

Tomo turned white, totally frozen, her eyes shaky with tears. Yomi sweat-dropped. "Now what?" The bespectacled girl yelped as Tomo lunged at her chest, grabbing it and starting to cry. "GIMME!!! GIMME!!! DAMN YOU GIMME IT IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

UPPER CUT.

Osaka stared over her head, eyes glazed. "Tomo's flyin'..."

-

**Chiyowned**

"ALRIGHT! Yukari cried out, smacking the test papers back down on her desk, her expression turning irate. "So let's see who's the first of you to screw up…" One by one she called out the students names. "Mr. Ouyama."

The young glasses man stumbled over, taking his test before Yukari could kill him. Sighing in relief as his safe return to his desk and his 99 he sat again.

"What's-her-face with the braids… Ms. Chihiro… Chiyo-chan…"

"Hai!" The redhead pig-tail girl scurried up, happily taking her test. "Arigatou, Yukari-san!" she cried, smiling sweetly. Yukari leaned down smiling as well, "Don't get cocky you little brat, I aced this test too you know."

After a long pause of recovery, Chiyo returned to her seat, a self-proclaimed wildcat smacking her hand on her desk. "Chiyo-chaaan! Whatcha get on the test this time, huh?" Chiyo smiled, "Another 100!" Tomo twitched. "NUMBUTS!"

In an instant Spacey Osaka and Hot-Blooded Kagura were at Tomo's side. "You know the drill!" Their 'leader' announced.

Osaka called out, "63!"

Kagura called out, "55!"

Tomo added, "41!"

In unison they shouted, "All together that's 159!!! Numbnuts wi—"

Chiyo who had been pouting at them trying to outdo her with their flunking called to the others, "Yomi-san! Sakaki-san!" The Lone wolf and weight-watcher stood at her sides. "100!"

"94!" Yomi added.

"99." Sakaki replied, confused.

"All together that's 283! The Anti-Bonkura Force Three WINS!!!"

"NANI!?" The Numbnuts, aka Bonkura aka Team Idiot exclaimed. Yomi howled with laughter, Sakaki looked surprised, and Chiyo smiled innocently at the thwarted team Bonkura.

(Taken from the actually fic posted in my profile)

-

**Can It Be?**

Kagura sat in math class pretending to sleep, waiting for something closely. _'I've had this theory for the longest time... now that I'm in the same class as them now I can finally fiund out the truth.'_ She cracked open one of her eyes to watch as Tomo scribbled on a ripped peice of paper, proudly folding it and passing it to the boy, Ouyama Masaaki, who sat in front of Kagura who passed it until reached a bored-looking Yomi. The brunette opened it and read it carefully before picking up her pen to wite at the bottom, passing it back to her. This went on for five minutes straight until Osaka, the one who was responsible for helping the passing process to continue finally fell asleep and drifted into a world where cute pigtails were evil and big yellow cats could fly and talk and have unseen wives who gave birth to human geniuses.

The athlete grinned and swiped it off the sleeping girl's desk, unfolding it and eagerly beginning to read when neither seemed to be waiting for the message to be received.

_Hiya, Y0m1! Listen, since Yukari's been actually on time lately I'm gonna have to copy your homework 2night, kay? Chiyo-chan's going out with her parents so I can't get hers._

_Here's a crazy idea Tomo, why don't you do it yourself for once?_

_LMFAO Gewd 1 Y0m1! If I did that, I'd be mature or something! Besides, if I go over tonight, anything can happen._(A drawing of a chibi Tomo grinning was added)

Yomi had been blushing before she replied looking disgruntled. _How can you bring something like that up?! And in school! And stop with that computer language crap! _

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I pwned Yomi na-na-na-ni-na-na!_

_Oh, consider yourself mine tonight you little..._(scribbled out)

(winking Tomo chibi drawing) _That's what you think, slave. _

Kagura grinned and threw her clenched fist in the air in victory. "I knew it! Yes!" She whispered briskly before passing the note discreetly on Osaka's desk, safe and sound. She gave a sigh of relief until she her the sound of a shoe tapping behind her.

"Miss Kagura, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher was leaning in with an evil smile on his face.

The next thing she knew Kagura had a zero percentage printed on her face, her eyes spinning. "That's it... the math teacher and Miss Yukari are definately related..."

-

**Love is a Very Sakaki-Induced Thing**

He sat in his place of royalty looking down his most loyal subject. "My people are moving and I will be gone with them as of tomorrow. I am sure you know what this means..."

The youth before him grinned his evil grin.

"I'm leaving these parts and all of our kind in your capable paws. I'm moving on to bigger and better places with more like..._ her_, where our kind need leadership such as mine. I'm sure you know what to do as your first order of business."

The youth lifted his gray head from the darkness. "The first order of business... band together with the others... and dispose of the one called 'Sakaki-san'."

His superior smiled proudly. "Do not let me... or our people down."

"Yes, sir... Maru, sir."

-

He stalked the young woman and her younger friend as they walked home, unseen in the dark shade of the tree. It wouldn't be much longer now... the others were already in their battle stations and the target was closing in on the. All he needed to do was reach them before the two, blissfully unaware of the danger approached it at their casual speed.

The watchful eye darted off from branch to branch, leaping down and scurrying past them from behind the gate where Maru once lived. This was their day... and the day of her demise was now. The first few troops revealed themselves, Sakaki and Chiyo only smiling as they came.

That's when the fangs came out and the sounds of war araose form their mouths.

"Something's wrong! They all look so angry!" The pig-tail girl cried.

That's when he appeared and the cobalt eyes of Sakaki widened. "Kamineko!"

Although Sakaki couldn't understand, the Kamineko grinned hissed. "That's right, you wretched woman. Say goodnight, for it's time for you and your little mate to DIE!!!"

Just when all hope seemed lost and Sakaki attempted to block the cats from Chiyo who hid behind her, a familiar face leapt into action, their hero from a distant land.

"Yamamaya!" Sakaki cried, catching Chiyo and the cats' attention.

Kamineko with his psychotic white eyes stared uncertainly into the bold, black ones of the yamapikarya, the Iriomote Cat who has shamed his race and protected this beast. "Who are you!? Back down or you'll be disposed of as well!"

That was the last straw. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEED STO BACK DOWN, YOU SOGGY HAIRBALL! LEAVE MY MOTHER AND HER MATE BE OR I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE STRENGTH OF IRIOMOTE ISLAND!!!" The yamamaya roared.

"Mew..." Kamineko, deeply unnearved by the brown feline's outburst let his tail droop weakly. Behind him he heard his warriors sniffling, cowering, and crying like the kittens they all really were. They began to ran off as he tried to call them back before facing his more dangerous counterpart, running away as well. "You have not seen the last of me, Yamamaya!"

The kitten relaxed. "M-mother... thank you for your strength..." with that he collapsed, his energy lost to loosing his cool, his way, and his mother.

-

"Tadakichi-sensei!"

The large white dog turned to see the newly named 'Maya' rushing at him, a firefly doing it'd best to escape him. Alas, the wildcat pounced and it's ays came to an end.

The dog approached tiredly, "Nice job, mon amie. It'd be nice to have that energy." Mr. Tadakichi yawned, once again flopping onto the fresh grass. Maya ran to his side and leapt onto his back, scurrying up to his head.

"Tadakichi-sensei... I want you to feel better, but can you maybe stay up a little longer? You said it yourself it'll be while before your girl returns and I'm sure that gray cat's gonna be back..."

Tadakichi sighed, "Oui, I suppose I can stay awake a bit longer, I know what damage a little pest like him can do. I usually kept him away from your mother while on my walk but there's only so much I can do from inside these cats... maybe with you around she won't have those bandages on her hands anymore."

Maya mewled his frustration and lay on his friend's massive white head. "I really wish my mother was here... my real one."

Tadakichi smiled up sadly. "She's still here, Maya. If she gave you the courage to keep that tail-sore once, I'm sure she'll do it again. After all, she risked her life to get you to Tokyo to see Sakaki."

The tiger-like boy nodded. "I guess your right... do you think I'll last against that many cats though? ... Tadakichi-sensei?" He looked down beneath him and sweatdropped to find his canine companion fast asleep.

"It's about time the geezer passed out."

The wildcat jumped to the ground. "Who's there?!"

Through the cat crawled a bored looking Kamineko. "What? Didn't you miss me, pretty boy?" He proceeded towards his self-assigned rival, unphased and idle.

Maya tried to hiss again, charging at the gray mennace. "Leave my mother's mate's place at once!"

Kamineko smiled a cunning smile, nuzzling as he circled his nemesis. "Why? Is it not a _perrrrrfect_ time to get _betterrr_ aquainted with the new cat on the block?"

Through his chocolaty brown-striped fur, Maya blushed. "Don't try and butter me up, you waste of good whiskers!"

This only fueled the other cat on. "You _like_ my whiskers?" He asked playfully, his tail sliding under Maya's neck.

Maya mewled dizzily, feeling warmer than the summer day as he stumbled and fell backwards, Kamineko taking the opportunity to pounce on his, whispering into his soft, rounded ear. "Why fight? I'd hate to see splendid fur get stained with blood, tears, and dirt," he purred, licking Maya's cheek, nuzzling his gray head into the other's neck. "That wretched glorified ape isn't the only one who can give love you know... neither was that lovely _female _yamapikarya."

Yamamaya sighed quietly. "You're dispicable..."

Kamineko licked again. "I love you too, pretty kitty."

-

"And that's the story of why Maya was so happy when we got to Chiyo-chan's house." Osaka ended, her eyes dazed and her mouth wide open in a sweet smile.

Tomo sniffled, bawling her eyes out. "That was sooo cute and sweet and sad and ROMANTIC!!!"

The others were complately white, Sakaki with blue lines beneath her eyes. "C... Cat yaoi..."

-

**The Plan**

"You know, Yomi, I just realized something..." Tomo mused, staring at the ceiling.

"Uhn, don't stop..." The brainy girl whined.

"You and Chiyo-chan are the only one whose houses I've been invited to!"

"One, you were never invited here, you just believe you live here for some reason. Two, shut up and finish, I want it to be my turn to be in control next, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm really enjoying how you're doing right now..."

"Yeah, yeah, the night's young Yomi, we have all night to do this. Anyway,. don't you think it's kinda strange? I mean we've been friends with them sinc ethe beginning of high school, yet only Chiyo-chan with her fancy-shmancy mansion let us see where they live! Aren't you at least a little curious?"

"I'm curious to know when you're going to shut up and give me what I need! Stop toying with me Tomo, it's driving me nuts!" Yomi panted, glaring at at her wildcat best friend.

"You're right! It's not fair! If they were _really_ our friends and they _really_ cared about us, they would invite us there!"

"If you really cared about me,** which I doubted you ever did**, you would stop teasing me like this! Oh god, Tomo, I'm coming!!!"

Yomi cried and she made the character in their video game rush to Tomo's aid. "Tomo, give me the potion and quit folling around before you get yourself killed!"

Outside Yomi's window, Kimura stood on a latter, tears running down his face. "AAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

**A/N:** Did I lead you on in the end? XD;; I tried... really. Anyway, tell me what you think, I really worked hard. I gotta go start my homework now. Damn you math and science hell!!! Anybody got any graph paper?


End file.
